Systems that generate and transmit confirmation emails confirming airline reservations made for passengers are known. In those systems, the passengers typically receive the confirmation emails at the end of airline reservation processes engaged in by the passengers. Some of the confirmation emails generated by those systems may include static content to facilitate the passengers to modify their reservations (e.g., to select and/or upgrade seats) and/or to present travel offers to the passengers (e.g. hotel, car rental, etc.). Such static content typically include images and texts presenting reservation modification options and the travel offers to the passengers along with corresponding links to web sites operated by airline carriers, online travel agencies (OTA) or merchants. The passengers may click the links and be redirected out of the confirmation emails to such websites for modifying airline reservations or for purchasing products and/or services offered by the merchants.
This process may be cumbersome to a passenger particularly in situations where the passenger reserved multiple flights with multiple airline carriers in one reservation or is interested in purchasing products or services offered by multiple merchants. In those situations, the passenger may be required by the systems to visit websites operated by each of the multiple airline carriers to make reservation modifications (e.g., to upgrade seats for fees), and/or to visit websites of each of the multiple merchants to purchase the products or services.